Many computer systems or solutions involve the use of events. For example, events can be generated in the normal operation thereof, for example when a predetermined condition occurs and is detected, or when the user performs a certain action. Events can be generated in circumstances that are not considered normal, such as in error situations or other exceptional states. Events are generated for one or more purposes and, as such, there is sometimes a predefined recipient of the event notification. For example, an event can be generated and forwarded to a specific component to have that component perform a certain action. As another example, information about an exceptional event can be automatically reported to a responsible component or to an outside entity.
Depending on the nature of the system and other factors, the occurrence of one or more events may be of interest to the recipient, as well as to non-recipients of the event message, or to those that are not the intended recipient of the event. The reason may be to perform diagnostics or other system analysis regarding the operation, perhaps to aid in performance evaluation or maintenance. Another reason may be to record the occurring events as a documentation of the operation, which can be helpful in deciding on whether and how to change anything about the system or solution, to name one example.